Verdant
by Ruth Lechner
Summary: Re-uploaded, here to stay. "Khan'd come to understand that what Dana coveted most was information." A match for Khan. The one woman that confounded him. Khan/OC Mature themes. A story that must be read closely to understand. Not AU although looks like it at first glance.


Re-uploaded. It's back! I'm taking it one chapter at a time. Please enjoy. This story must be read closely to understand what's going on.

This story has more of a focus of what's interesting, than say, happy-go-lucky-ness. There will be a good ending, but it's not a happy-go-lucky story. At the bottom is my original author's note because I feel it still applies. Enjoy!

My stories were taken off the site for personal reasons, except Federation that was an accident. But they're back now! :) Happy days! Sorry to take this away from you but I always planned to put them back and here they are :D

Although at first glance appears AU, this story isn't.

Thank you for everyone that came back and thank you to the new readers :)

* * *

><p>Dana spent one day in the United States before she was taken<p>

Her parents moved to America in the year 2000. They moved into a cul-de-sac, glad that their daughter would be able to play with other kids her age. Their neighbours were friendly and the green card process to get into the country had gone smoothly. Her parents talked about taking on American passports to their British ones in the car ride to their new home.

The mother smiled in satisfaction through the car window while taking off her seatbelt, seeing the kids playing soccer in the cul-de-sac.

"See, honey?" She said to the rear view mirror. "Lots of kids to play with," She got out of the passenger side of the car, the rear view mirror reflecting the image of a young girl looking out the window at the playing children. She slowly glanced to the moving forms of her parents that were rushing to their front door and scoping the place out. She had to be adopted.

The primary schooler sat at the bus stop, waiting for the bus. She was the only kid sitting on the bench, everyone else waiting were standing around in their own groups. She knew she was different from them. It was not that they were American or that they spoke differently, or didn't wear a uniform to school, it went beyond that, she knew. It was like a sixth sense. She was not like other children. The other children at the bus stop glanced curiously at the new girl but otherwise ignored her.

When the bus arrived she got up and was the last to board. After seeing where everyone else sat, she chose somewhere where they weren't sitting.

The people around her were idiots. She sat through the bus ride listening to the other children's chaotic ruckus, their shouting, their loud voices, their interrupting of one another speaking, and their theories when trying to best another. She counted herself glad that she moved to a country where she could speak the language, but on the other hand, she didn't want to hear anything they said. She felt stupid just listening to them.

She did a good job fooling everyone she was only interested in what was out the window through the whole ride. That is, until the girl next to her tried to speak to her. She turned, smiled politely, and told her her name. Claire was the other girl's name. She had glasses and on her lap was her Scooby-Doo lunchbox. Dana found the blue of it interesting.

"It's my Scooby-Doo lunchbox, do you like Scooby-Doo?"

Dana stared at the smiling face of the cartoon dog for a moment longer, before looking out the window.

"Yes." No, not really. She didn't have an opinion.

Claire pushed off some dirt from the lunchbox.

"Me too."

Claire seemed to be the only quiet kid in the bus, other than herself.

"You just moved in, didn't you? My mummy and daddy saw you guys park yesterday. Welcome to the neighbourhood."

The girl continued to look out the window, baffled as to how friendly the other girl was.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

The brakes squeaked loudly as the bright yellow bus came to a stop at the school. The kids immediately stood and filed messily out of the bus. She pulled away from the window.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Claire asked. She looked at Claire squarely for the first time in their entire interaction.

"Not particularly." She said honestly.

Claire looked down at her lunchbox. She slid out from the seat which allowed the window occupant to slide out too. They were the last two off the bus. They both said thank you for the matronly driver, who smiled happily at them.

"Can you show me to the office?" She asked Claire, who had begun walking away. Claire looked surprised she was speaking to her, which surprised her in turn.

"Sure, this way." She said, semi-happily. Claire walked with a slight skip in her step next to the more sober walking girl to the office. "What grade are you?"

"What year? I don't know. I am transferring."

Claire's eyes went wider behind her delicately thin glasses.

"And your parents aren't here too?"

"They are, they're at home."

Claire looked at her funny but they arrived at the desk the next second.

"Hello?" she said.

A woman in her mid-forties walked up with a large smile on her face.

"How can I help you dears?"

"I'm new here." She said, her voice monotone like it always was.

"Oh!" The woman's face lit up. "And you're here for her transfer papers? Such a responsible little girl you are. And Claire? You helped her find her way here? So good of you." She smiled.

Claire seemed chuffed with the praise, clasping her hands, one holding the lunchbox, and leaning her weight on one leg while bouncing a bit. In comparison, the new girl next to her was like a surfboard on a stand.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Dana."

"Your full name, dear."

"Dana Green."

She turned to the computer, put on the glasses around her neck, clicked on something a few times before she got up. "One moment," The printer could be heard printing in the background.

Dana turned ninety degrees towards Claire.

"She knows you by name."

"Yes, I help out at the front desk sometimes."

Dana turned back ninety degrees to the front desk, seeing no more point in the conversation. She had nothing more to say, and there was nothing more to be said. Inwardly, she concluded that Claire was a good influence and she would keep around her. At first she thought that if the lady at the front desk knew Claire by name, then she might be a ruffian, and that would not do as a companion for herself. But, feeling pleased that she was a good influence for Dana to have, the entire matter was concluded and over.

The lady sauntered back.

"Here are your papers honey. This is a map of the school, these are your classes, and here's the lunch menu."

"Do you not have a board to state the lunch menu?"

The woman opened her mouth then thought.

"We do, but this is for your parents so they know what you're eating."

"Why would they care?" She asked the lady while still looking at the tan pamphlet like paper.

The woman laughed nervously.

"Honey, they care about you and are concerned about you. They want to know what you're doing at school."

The girl looked back up at the lady, quiet, and apparently satisfied by the explanation.

"So, I hear in England, you were in fifth grade? Well, you transferred at a good time, so you'll just be continuing with what you've already learned. Sound fun?" She asked enthusiastically. Dana didn't feel like saying anything or answering anything, nor did she feel like searching herself for an answer. She was content to just watch the expressions on the woman's face change. But the woman changed her focus from the new girl to the dutiful Claire.

"Claire, honey, she's in room 201 for her first class. Could you show her the way? I'll get you a pass for your class."

"Sure, Ms. Mire." She answered sweetly.

Dana was still staring at the woman, pamphlet in hand. Her body was looser than it was a minute ago. No longer was it like a board, it was slightly more casual.

"Dana, don't worry. This is your first day, and I'm sure you're _very _nervous," Dana slowly looked from the teacher to the room, where the students were all staring at her silently. "But we're all friends here, and you'll fit in _just _fine."

"Bye, Claire." Dana said emotionlessly, staring ahead. She knew Claire would need to go to her class soon. Claire nodded, said goodbye, and skipped out the green door to her own class.

The bell rang for recess, and Dana was swept in the mess of kids rushing to the playground, scurrying out the playing apparatus there. Dana kept close to Kerry, a girl she had been told to shadow for the day, so that she could ignore the confusing angles and trajectories everyone made and had. Their paths were so indeterminable, the reasons for their doing so unfathomable, and Dana felt confused and alone in the largeness of it all. She stuck to Kerry so she could ignore it.

Kerry, however, had other ideas. She didn't seem so fond of Dana. Somewhere in the confusion, Dana lost Kerry, and Kerry was standing in a sea of moving coconuts – or objects, as she called them – like she was in a battlefield, trying to not be hit by anything. Really, they were kids running about playing, but to her they were objects sailing through the air for indeterminable reasons and she had no idea why but she had to not be hit by them. She couldn't see Kerry run and hide with her friends around the corner so she wouldn't see them. The numbers overwhelmed Dana. The individual positions of each person, or to her, coconut, were constantly shifting like an etch a sketch constantly shifting, their mass shape they were forming birds-eye view was horrible and constantly shifting, the distance between her and each individual was not only a horrible number, but it kept shifting and she kept hating it more and more. Her panic grew and grew inside of her while on the outside, Dana was the picture of a still lake. She decided she needed to navigate out of the center of the minefield, and find a way to find some sort of standstill. She moved towards the edge of the playground where there was a tree. She made it without being hit by anything, people, flying balls or sticks, and quietly retreated behind the tree. Her mind began to assess and process the things around her, curious of the horrible feeling in her chest. Her mind worked independently of the awareness of the horrible tight feeling that was there. She did not register it as a feeling or something that was caused by her immediate environment. It was just a sensation to her, like leaves caressing an arm. She had no mind about its cause or what it was by definition – an emotion. She determined that Kerry was not a reliable guide, but she felt panic, that one she knew, at her position. Now she had no guide, on a very dangerous playground, in a very dangerous classroom. How was she supposed to find her way around, have things explained to her?

Dana noticed, one of her first observations that would be a recurring one during playtime, how she was the only one looking at people and no one else was focused on anybody else – they were just playing with the ball, or jumping over ropes, or hopping in groups. None of them seemed to look at each other. They all made large noises that came out of their mouth while they did things. The sunlight fell onto each one of their faces quite nicely. The sun would cascade onto their clothes, and there would be gaps underneath their arms where the sun couldn't reach. She imagined the wind would go under there. From where she was sitting, she could see the quality of shirt one boy was wearing, the individual pores of the polo shirt. She stared at it, the boy oblivious to this.

The bell rang and the unobserved bystander slowly made her way to the lines that were forming by classes to take roll. She stood at the back. The teacher walking down the line called her name and she poked her head out, walking down the line to her.

"You go here, honey. Alphabet order." She stood behind a girl and in front of a boy now.

Dana got detention on her first day of school, for not listening to the teacher. The teacher told everyone specifically to stay in their seats, but Dana's empty water bottle fell to the floor and Dana got up to put it in the trash. Dana was confused – she didn't know that staying in her seat was precedent over not polluting her environment, and she tried to explain this to herself as she went home. Having missed the bus, she was walking.

No matter how she looked at it, it didn't make sense. She put all of her extraordinary thinking power into understanding these two things and the next thing she knew she was home after a 45 minute walk, not having remembered the straight walk in the heat of a 3 o'clock afternoon. She frowned, standing on the street opposite to her new house. She didn't want to go inside without having figured it out, or she'd feel like a failure. The teacher told her to stay in her seat, but her mother told her to put anything that falls to the floor that is empty to put it in the trash. Which one should she listen to?

Dana sat down on the pavement, crossing her legs, coincidentally staring at her house. Two ladies, one with a pram were walking up to her. They looked at her curiously, but passed her without speaking to her. They looked at the house she was staring so hard at, and began whispering.

It was four o'clock before Dana stood up. Her parents would probably be concerned for her by now. She had to go inside and continue her inner debate silently. She opened her door and walked into the kitchen. Her father stood up from the dinner table, slamming down a phone.

"Dana, where the hell have you been? We've been calling the school, the police, everyone around here, looking for you!"

Dana just looked at him, not feeling like answering. She changed her mind at the last second, but as she opened her mouth her father sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Dana, this is a really stressful move, the last thing we need is you just up and going missing. And you got a _detention _on your first day of school." He seemed calm, knowing there was no benefit in shouting at his daughter, and put his hands together on the table, looking away. "Go to your room. We'll talk about this when your mum comes home."

Dana didn't move. Her father clearly had the wrong end of the stick, and was drawing the wrong conclusions, but she didn't feel like it was her fault. She didn't feel like going to her room, however, so she stayed put.

"Dana, go!" Her father insisted, trying to keep his voice even through clenched teeth. Dana finally turned and made her way to the stairs. She knew the signs of when her father's emotional state would get worse, and she'd stepped away just before it would raise to something harder to control. Frank wasn't abusive, not at all, but when he felt rage he felt desperate and out of control, and Dana preferred order in the house, so she'd go to her room so her father would feel like he was in control of himself. She past the moving boxes and climbed the very white stairs. The house was modest and the staircase small, but the paint seemed newly done. She went into her room, disgusted at the sight of how her mother arranged her boxes, and stood there once the door was shut. She didn't want to look at the eyesore of a pattern, but she moved towards it anyway and pushed the boxes into a more agreeable location, not thinking about what would happen later.

Dana walked home from the second detention she got that week, her sweater in her right hand. She looked solely at the ground as she walked, looking at the array that tiny rocks and pebbles were scattered just before her. They said something about if she was to get another detention, she'd have to see the principal and her parents would be brought in. None of it registered to Dana. She didn't particularly care that she got detention, either. It was just an action performed by another person. It didn't bother her in the slightest. The lady at the front desk pursed her lips at the sight of her upon learning this information of her second detention. Other people who'd seen her for both detentions had the same look. Dana was incredulous. Was that supposed to tell her something? She felt irritated and outraged that they thought they could tell her something indirectly, without having the courage to say it directly to her. Why did they think using facial expressions would make her feel remorseful? Because they didn't. They only annoyed her.

"Dana," Her father warned sternly, bowing at the waist so he could stare into his daughter's passive eyes. "If you get one more detention, they're calling us in for a meeting with the principal."

"…Okay."

He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, trying again.

"Dana, you need to stop this. This reckless behavior. It's only going to get you in trouble."

What reckless behavior? Dana blinked. She had no idea what he was talking about, and waited for elaboration.

Frank saw that no understanding formed in his daughter's eyes and he stood, sighing through his nose.

"Marla, you need to talk to her," Frank thought he was being quiet, Dana thought. But she could hear everything he said as he tried to whisper over his wife's shoulder while she did the dishes by hand in the sink. "I can't do this," He shook his head. He walked with large steps to where his study was and the door slammed behind him. Dana was gazing at the closed door.

Dana took the garbage out. She lifted the heavy thing with one arm and dropped it into the trash can outside. It was punishment for getting a second detention. As she closed the lid to the trash can, as she stood there on the street, she looked up and saw a boy looking at her from across the street. She narrowed a glare at him. She turned around, face blank, and went inside. She just felt like sending him a glare. That meant hello, didn't it?

Dana's third detention she only got by a marginal error. It was either her or the other girl, who put some gum in a girl's hair, and Dana had no part in it. She'd been smiling at her piece of paper, because the math problems there looked good with the black ink on the white page, and the girl next to her, who put the gum in the victim's hair, was pretending to be involved in something else, so the teacher assumed it was Dana.

Dana watched with curiosity as their normally calm teacher's face went red, her red lipsticked mouth moving furiously, some spit flying, as she shouted at both Dana and the girl next to her, who someone snitched on. Since Dana appeared unaffected by the teacher's yelling, it made her more incensed. They were both sent to the principal's office, along with the crying girl with gum in her hair.

Dana and her neighbour sat on the two chairs saved for anyone waiting to see the principal. The crying girl just stood, wiping her eyes. Dana looked with curiosity towards the girl, and for the first time seemed to realize what was in her hair.

"How did you get that in there?" She asked, her voice no longer monotone, but not quite dipped in wonder either. It was more curiosity. The girl sniffed, rubbing her eye. Dana stood up. "Do you want to sit down?" She gestured to her seat.

The girl looked at her for the first time, then glanced to the girl who she'd be sitting next to, then ignored Dana's gesture.

Dana stepped forward one step, her body coming right next to the girl. She reached up and her fingers closed around the gum.

"What're you doing?" asked the girl quietly in a voice that clearly had been crying. Dana gripped the blonde lock of hair it was stuck to so she wouldn't feel it, and began rhythmically pulling on the chewing gum.

It took a little bit, but in a minute the green gum was completely in her fingers and Dana was just pulling the last sticky strands out of Dana's hair, the entire thing completed in silence.

Dana turned away and walked down the hallway to the trash can and put the gum in there. When she returned the girl was examining her hair.

She sniffed, but smiled gratefully at Dana.

"Thank you."

Dana nodded.

"I didn't get it all out, but it should help."

She smiled again, wiping her cheek.

"Thanks again. I'm Charlie." She said.

"I know. I hear your name said a lot in class." carried with taunts. Said girl flinched a little and put her head down. Dana blinked.

Charlie's parents rushed into the office and began demanding they know the culprit, who did this to their little daughter, and their eyes fell upon the two sitting girls in the chair. The principal managed to keep things civil and calm until the other two's parents arrived. Charlie managed to get Dana out of being suspended or getting detention, and named the other girl as the culprit - her and her band of friends. She was suspended for a day. Dana remained oblivious while Charlie sent her a grateful look.

"I didn't put gum in her hair, mum." Dana said as her mother lead her out of the main office. As they walked, Dana took notice of a boy sitting in the office, and he looked up with just his eyes and noticed her. They stared a while until her mother took her outside.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Dana said to Charlie as she stood before her desk right before the lesson was about to start.

"What?" said Charlie.

"Your name."

"People think it's a boy's name."

"It is a boy's name. But there's nothing wrong with a girl having it." Dana thought it brought a unique quality to a girl.

"Heh," Charlie smiled. Dana didn't return it and blankly walked to her desk. Charlie stared at her a while then turned to the front when class started.

Dana was baffled when Charlie came up to her as Dana rocked on the swings. Charlie seemed to want to talk, and Dana listened. For the entire recess, Charlie talked and Dana listened, and they swung on the swings.

When recess ended, they parted ways, but not before Charlie said,

"Thank you for being so kind to me." with all the emotion in the world, and Dana felt disgusted by the display of it. Nonetheless, she went to her class quietly on her own.

O

Aboard the Starship _Enterprise_, Dana took a vial of blood and handed it to the doctor. To the man behind the glass, she gave a glare. That meant hello, didn't it? He glared back from where he was sitting on his bed, a flurry of nurses around him.

"Dana, don't glare at the prisoner," McCoy said, for once deadly serious and a sentence being said without a witty quip or simile. "Just, ignore 'im, give me a hand here." He took the blood to a computer station and fed it into a tube. He began typing things and Dana watched what he typed before a reading came back of the blood.

"Holy - " He said softly. He touched his badge. "McCoy to Kirk, this is unbelievable, you gotta see this."

O

"You're not a nurse."

Dana looked up from her station, where she was getting a dead organism ready for Khan's blood to be tested on, the first organism in a sequence they would be doing, and mildly looked at Khan. That means he got her hello? Yay! She didn't feel chuffed, it was just a fact - it was a breakthrough in talking to someone she'd never spoken to before. She just stared mildly at Khan.

"The nurses were in here, with me, which means you must be someone else, to be working with Head Doctor" He said the title mockingly, "on my blood."

Since he was stating the obvious, and he was starting to get kinda boring at it, Dana looked down at what she was doing and resumed her task, walking around a station and getting out a sponge like creature and laying it out according to procedure. She didn't notice or feel the ice eyes on her, following her every move.

The talk with Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Spock went well and quick. McCoy explained Khan's blood to the two while Dana stood quietly just a bit behind him, having nothing to add to his apt description.

Kirk looked mildly disturbed at the news. Spock remained impassive as always, mirroring her own expression. McCoy and Kirk talked it out quite heatedly, right in front of Khan as well. Kirk and Spock left the room through the swishing door eventually. McCoy stepped out for a moment to hunt something down and the nurses, apparently, were also on break. They had been so flighty - none of them had wanted to be near him, the prisoner, the terrorist, Khan.

McCoy handed a tray of supplies to an assistant who he instructed to leave with. Just as the assistant walked out carrying the tray he realized he'd left something on it he needed and he jogged after the nurse out the door. He tracked the person down in a few moments and retrieved what he wanted. He smiled at them. He then realized he'd left Dana Green with the prisoner. As he quickly turned back he ran into the nurses that left like a flock of birds. He angrily passed through them and rushed through the swishing doors to the med bay - where he saw his colleague carrying out standard prep for their tests and the prisoner, Khan, sitting docile. Not interacting. Not killing. No conversation going on. McCoy pursed his lips and trampled into the room towards his colleague, eyes hard and put his medical equipment down on the table where it was supposed to be. He didn't reprimand Dana for anything, since she hadn't done anything, but he'd been worried. He didn't want anyone under his watch, alone, with the bastard.

"C'mon, Dana, we'll finish prep at a later hour. We need some rest."

O

Dana stared up at the ceiling in her quarters where she was lying on her back in bed, listening to the hum of the engine. She could hear people walking up and down the halls at a rushed pace, everyone working past their hours. With the warp core malfunction, they were going nowhere. But to Dana, everyone seemed to be thinking that that was an excuse to not sleep. Surely they would be more productive and efficient if they slept instead of insisting on burning themselves out, while in the process not getting the warp core back online? Which is why she slept.

Only, she wasn't tired. She frequently found that. Dana was a night owl. Also, being on a ship where there was a constant hum was also different to how she grew up. Even if this wasn't her first assignment, she still wasn't used to sleeping on a starship. It was too weird. Nonetheless, she attempted to do so, the blanket draped over her, the lights out. She had a feeling she might be called back to duty over an emergency. McCoy - or better known as Bones to everyone - never, ever stopped working before he figured things out, but he had that day to get her out of the med bay with the prisoner. She knew that. It was the only reason he'd ever quit working - the safety of the crew. Bones was loyal, Dana reflected as she stared at the nondescript ceiling. She had a sneaking suspicion he'd still try to find a way to work, however, and she got out of bed and got back into her starfleet uniform before she left her quarters.

O

Kirk, Spock and Bones were assembled in front of Khan as she stepped through the double doors. A nurse past Dana as she stepped in. It seemed all the nurses were back at work, she noticed and went for her station. She put on some gloves and continued prep, seeing that McCoy had began to run diagnostic scans over the dead sponge like creature. He must have begun the tests. She felt slightly annoyed he'd begun without her.

Kirk stormed out of the med bay with Spock following mildly behind him at a smoother, more controlled pace and McCoy went up to her.

"Yeah, sorry about starting without you. Just wanted you to get your rest."

She turned back to the station and picked up a PADD but instead of taking her seat like he was supposed to, he stayed standing.

"You sure you're not tired? Maybe you wanna get something to eat?"

She looked up mildly from the PADD and then turned her body to completely face her superior.

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Well, I'm just sayin'. I think I'm in need of a sandwich. Maybe you could get one for me on your way down to the mess hall?"

"No one will be at the mess hall at this hour and I'm fine, thank you. You're also not hungry. Your voice changes when you lie."

He sighed. Dana blinked. It seemed to be something people always did around her.

"Sir, I am here to do my job, and you seem to be keeping me from it. If you have a legitimate reason, then go ahead and relieve me. If not, then can we please carry out our task? Time is a wasting."

Bones seemed to be studying her as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah sure."

O

Dana Green applied to college, and almost didn't get in to the only place she applied to. They looked at her grades, which clearly reflected her strengths and weaknesses, her test scores, absolute lack of extra curricular activities, and nearly put her application into the 'not consider' list. That is, until a member of the committee pointed out her essay paper was outstanding. It was thorough, and definitely the strongest they'd received. Her volunteer work was also in her favor. Her file was put in the 'admitted' pile.

O

For the next few hours Bones and Dana worked solidly on testing Khan's blood. They weren't focused on much else. As Dana left the room for something, she'd feel eyes on her, then she'd come back and ignore the stare of Khan, and continue to work with Bones. McCoy himself never left her unattended with Khan - the first time being an accident which he hated himself for.

After a few hours Bones was feeling weary and frustrated with their lack of success. He rubbed his face while sitting in his chair, his medical jacket off and his sleeves rolled up, having forgone the formality with his single-mindedness for their tests to work.

"Kirk to Bones,"

McCoy groaned, but touched his communicator.

"Bones here."

"Progress report,"

"Nothin's workin', Captain."

"Acknowledged."

"That's the most professional I've seen him," McCoy muttered. He swiveled in his chair to Dana where she was working on a monitor. "What do you think?"

Dana sensed some sort of tense silence as he, and undoubtedly from where he was sitting on the other side of the room, Khan waited for her response.

"I think we should wait. Results aren't coming to us right now. We should take a break."

Bones practically jumped at the chance.

"Good idea."

Dana looked at him like he was crazy. He was being very strange. He shot up and began taking off his gloves, them making a sound as they stretched, before he recycled them in the replicator.

"What? It was your idea."

She chose not to comment on his strangeness and too prepared to leave. She walked out after Bones, dutifully ignoring the stare upon her back.

O

"Why is there a _man _in the torpedo?"

"Didn't like what you found?" Khan taunted with a slight amused smile on his lips.

"What the hell, I want answers, Khan, and I want them now." Kirk went on about how Khan was only alive because Kirk allowed it, etc.

Kirk, incensed, left the empty med bay (save for the prisoner).

He ran into Bones on the way out.

"I want my station moved."

"What?" Bones walked with Kirk who was like a bull and didn't seem like he was going to slow down or stop.

"I want my station moved. Or Khan moved back to the holding cell. Either one."

Lieutenant and First Officer Spock joined in on the walking down the lens flaring hallways.

"Bones - I - fine."

"I think it is unwise to move the prisoner at this time. He has been remarkably cooperative. Moving him may counteract this."

"What?" said Bones sharply over to the Vulcan. "Are you listening to yourself you green-eared hobgoblin? He's been cooperative until now, that means he's gonna stay that way until he gets what he wants. We just move him, it's not going to change anything."

"I disagree." Spock said calmly.

Kirk's hands raised and he stopped walking, the other two men having a stare down also stopping then looking at their commander for what he was going to say.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Bones?"

"What? Nothing."

"No, well, you seemed more passionate just now than when you argue about, anything,"

"It's for the safety of my team,"

Kirk took a moment to read McCoy's eyes. It was more than that.

"Is he talking to them? Is he... being uncooperative?"

McCoy looked taken back.

"No, not that at all."

"Then what is the matter, doctor?" Spock's, infuriating to McCoy's ears, calm voice asked.

"He's staring."

The three men were silent for a beat.

"At one of them. Green."

* * *

><p>I've been wanting to write a KhanOC story for some time. I wrote this whole thing in a few hours. There are a few inaccuracies in some dialogue or events in accordance with the movie, I know that, they are on purpose. I'm sure during this chapter the story took a turn you didn't expect. You may notice, or may not, that a combination of both American terms and UK terms have been included in descriptions. That's on purpose. The 'O' breaks are the ones in the future, and the line breaks are for breaks in the past. I used 'lipsticked' written like that on purpose, as well.


End file.
